


You Are My Safety

by crystaloregarden



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaloregarden/pseuds/crystaloregarden
Summary: Optimus and Blurr share a simple night underneath Detroit's skies.





	You Are My Safety

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty self-indulgent and relies kinda heavily on my ideas of my portrayals of them, but i figured i'd post it anyways in case anyone else is as thirsty for optiblurr content as i am. enjoy!

"Optimus Prime," Blurr spoke up, turning his head to face the larger mech as they both laid down on a grassy hill some ways away from the big Earth city known as Detroit. It was quiet, peaceful, and most importantly, just the two of them. "Since you have acquired--and indeed continue to utilize--a jetpack for the purpose of combat as well as for general utility and aerial transportation through this planet's assumedly legal air space, I was curious as to how the sensation of flying felt to a land vehicle-based frame such as yourself?"

"...Oh. That's--yeah. Uhh..." Optimus had almost grown accustomed to Blurr's rapidfire divulging of information. Almost.

"In other words," Blurr cleared his intake, embarrassed, and simplified it for him. "How does it feel to fly?"

That was a lot easier for the Prime to digest. Folding his hands together across his midsection, he stared up at the night sky while he pondered, while Blurr continued to watch him, not shy about his affection towards the red and blue frame and the way the metal reflected the moonlight shining down on it.

"Well, before I got the hang of it, it was... pretty overwhelming." Optimus recalled the first few times he had put on the jetpack and crashed almost immediately afterwards, unable to control his speed or direction to any meaningful degree. "I didn't really know what to do with myself." A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, his voice becoming low and humble. "It was pretty embarrassing."

"Oh, I bet." Blurr commented off-handedly, his focus on the story having been diverted to the sweet smile that would've made his kneestruts weak, had he been standing. His own smile spread across a snow-white faceplate. He blinked his optics, pressing Optimus on to continue, wanting to hear his voice again. "But then... ?"

"Ah, yeah," The Prime's smile suddenly disappeared, Blurr's following suit once he noticed. "I kinda had to learn pretty quickly. There was too much on the line at the time, with Megatron preparing for a full-scale assault on my team... that's what I had to focus on the most. I didn't really get to enjoy flying until... well, afterwards."

He glanced over at Blurr, and the small speedster nodded, giving him permission to continue. "You know, it's pretty amazing. You can go anywhere in the air; Up, down, left, right... it's a lot more practical than traveling in vehicle mode, that's for sure. I try to stay on the ground whenever possible, though. Don't wanna get carried away."

Optimus glanced over again, making a small noise of surprise. Blurr had scooted closer to him in the time he had taken to say all of that. Said speedster blinked innocently at him as if he hadn't done a thing.

"Mhm," Blurr remarked, seeming distracted--and he was, now that Optimus was looking at him, setting his spark all a-flutter like he always did--and propped himself up on an elbow. "A wise delegation of self-restraint, seeing as your jetpack is just a mod that is much more susceptible to irreparable damage than is your vehicle mode."

Optimus nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. He could tell there was an ulterior motive at play, now, he just didn't know how to approach it. Also, Blurr's waist was close enough that he could pull the speedster frame towards him from where he lay, but he shyly withheld from doing so. His face became tinged with a light pink.

"W-Was there something in particular you wanted..." ...to know?, He wanted to say, but his sentence trailed off hesitantly as he attempted to say something with subtle indications, his question becoming anything but subtle in the process. Optimus mentally scolded himself for the awkwardness of his actions whenever his pretty light-blue intel bot was involved.

"Mm! Not really, no." Ignoring the Prime's sputtering, Blurr crawled that last bit forward and then proceeded to flop into the crook of Optimus's arm, resting his own forearms against red metal. His easy comfort was a direct contrast to the way Optimus froze in surprise, frame heating up in a fluster.

"I just wanted to hear you talk for a bit, and seeing as how you spoke for a long enough time to where I could press myself flush against your frame, I would say mission accomplished." And Blurr looked every bit as content as he sounded, curled up against the Prime like a comfortable cyber-kitty. Optimus shifted and squeezed Blurr closer with his arm, smiling despite his nervousness. Affection that welled up in his chest at the sight.

"Well... good job. Your plan worked." He felt a bit of shame at the utterly lame retort, but Blurr seemed joyfully pleased, his engine rumbling in response and his smile widening. Optimus looked back up at the sky, enjoying the intel bot's closeness, when suddenly a thought struck him.

"Maybe I can take you flying with me tomorrow," Optimus rebooted his vocalizer, shyness getting the better of him. "... Since you're here for a while, and all."

"Hmm..." Blurr appeared to need to consider it for a moment, causing the Prime to glance down at him, worried he had said the wrong thing. "Last time I did the closest thing to 'flying', I was in a bit of a time constraint, trying to gain any traction I could to reach Cybertron through space with nothing but my tiny aft and a bunch of space junk to help me along." He paused, but spoke up again before Optimus could stutter out an apology for bringing up bad memories. "With you, however, I have no doubt that I would feel the utmost safety and security with your arms around me and your no-doubt superior flying skills to my poor attempts at interplanetary travel in zero gravity. So, yes, I would like that very much, Optimus Prime."

Optimus broke out into a relieved chuckle at the overly formal name. "I told you to just call me Optimus, Blurr. Sounds so weird to hear my consort calling me 'Prime'."

"D'aah, can't help it, force of habit," Blurr snickered, then raised a small fist and tapped it lightly against the larger mech's armor. "Plus, I like the reminder that you're a Prime. My prime. My big, macho mech that'll save poor, lil' ol' me from evil Decepticons." He couldn't hold back his laughter by the end of that sentence, cackling outwardly as Optimus scoffed beside him.

"Oh, right. Like you need any protecting, Mister 'Elite Guard spy.'" 

"Hey!" Blurr pretended to be offended, puffing his cheeks out. "I'm very delicate, thank you very much! They don't build frames on Velocitron all sturdy and powerful like they do on Cybertron."

"Right," Optimus played right along, the smile unable to stay off his face for long, now lingering there for as long as they laid together, talking. "I suppose that's why you keep me around then--just to be your bodyguard?"

"Pffff--that's not all and you know it!" Blurr couldn't keep playing along--he needed Optimus to know how much he appreciated him. The intel bot would never tire of reminding him.

"Yeah, yeah," Optimus joked, and then dropped to a more sincere tone, turning his head so he could affectionately bump his forehelm against the striking blue crest on Blurr's helm. "I know."

"Besides," He continued, ducking his head away from the contact with his crest in favor of knocking his own forehelm against his Prime's. "Our lives revolve around saving the afts of everyone around us and everyone we love already, so protection is just part of the deal for both of us. Isn't that right?" A pause, and a coy, affectionate little flicker of his optics. "Optimus?"

Optimus felt his very wiring burn with affection at the sweetness of his consort's tone, and he squeezed Blurr even tighter, not responding verbally at all. He didn't need to. Blurr made a happy noise in the back of his vocalizer and nuzzled at Optimus fiercely, affected by the romantic atmosphere.

The two of them broke out into blissful laughter, the night sky and the stars their only witness.


End file.
